Now or Never
by antomato
Summary: Well, they'd be more than late for dinner tonight, but it was more than worth it— being able to laugh with each other and share their first kiss. In the years to come, it might be denied, but neither of them would forget when it all began for them both. When they started loving each other. Young!UK/Young!Spain


**A/N: part of my "30 days of writing challenge" and the first prompt was "beginning" **  
**this just a little drabble of spain and england's "firs kiss"**

**i honestly don't know where i was going with it but hope you all like it**

* * *

It wasn't that hard, was it?

Arthur was a big boy now! He could do it- he was sure he could.

Besides, this was what the big nations did when they liked each other lots and lots. Other than all those silly words and a pair of them laughing together. He and Antonio did that already! So it was totally fine for him to go ahead and do it then. Antonio was a really sweet boy, his hair was thick and curled wildly and always looked messy- but it was very cute and the young Briton loved to play with it when the youngest of the Iberian brothers would let him. Other than that, he had really tan skin and his eyes were a dark, gorgeous green color that reminded the blonde boy of the forests he adored so greatly.

Antonio had been running up ahead while the small Brit hopped after him and clutched his leather strap that held his short quiver to his back. The small bow and quiver were given to him by his beloved mother- nothing too deadly, but he was learning at a rather fast pace on how to be an excellent archer like his elder brothers and as a result Arthur carried them almost everywhere he went. "Antonio- Antonio wait!" the blonde called after the small boy, running to catch up to the Spaniard. The small brunette suddenly paused and glanced back at the other boy, his lips curled into a small 'o' while he watched Arthur bound up to him, panting slightly while placing his palms on his knees.

"I.. I wanna show you somethin' really pretty, okay? Jus'... jus' follow me." It was now or never, and Arthur was gonna do it. He grasped the boys hand, a smile coming over the Spaniard's lips while he nodded and let his own tan fingers curl around Arthur's. Of course, the pair of boys would probably be in trouble for running out to play in their good clothes, but neither of them ever minded- in fact, they've been doing it more and more the past few years and the small Briton loved calling his Iberian companion out to play in the evening. With smiles spread over their faces, the pair of boys were lead by the shorter of the two and Arthur tightly squeezing the tanner nation's hand while pulling his friend toward the edge of the clearing and a patch of trees clinched together.

The Briton kept tugging on the boy's tanned hand and his fingers shoving the tall, thin and wispy blades apart to create a path for the both of them to venture through the thick vegetation. "C'mon, it's this way!" Arthur turned back and grinned at his friend, his cheeks were already a dusty pink from the plan that he had for this minutes that was to come, though the Spanish boy remained unknowing and he returned a bright grin to the small Englishman. Slowly, the pair of boys came to the edge of the fields of grass and a growth of bushes and trees laid ahead of them, small spurts of red and lavender flower resting among the dark olive colored leaves. With his proud smile and head held high, the most Brave little Arthur pushes the brush aside and held it back and kept the entrance wide for his dear Prince, turning his head and smiling at his friend.

"You first!" Antonio blinked his large eyes and stared at the young blonde, turning to the opening in the bushes and grass then back to Arthur again. The small Spanish nation was very unsure and uneasy about this new place his friend was bringing him too, but with reluctant and slow steps he moved closer to them and craned his neck inward to look at the brightly colored plants brimming inside. The sight was beautful in all accounts- flowers bloomed into a large spectrum of colors and dotted with intimate, detailed designs and the grass clumped together into a soft forest floor while trees with branches filled with apples and pears kept the clearing at a hidden view. With the new sight in front of him, all anxiety left the boy's thoughts and his wide eyes and slightly parted lips gazed at the sight in wonder as he step in and let his back straighten to full height once he had fully entered the garden. Arthur followed suite soon after, his fingers letting go of the thick branches of the bush and the leaving curling up together to close the entrance off from visitors.

Antonio was busy staring with amazement etched into his features while the paler boy slipped inside soundlessly and pulled the thick strap of his quiver over his head and let it fall gently to the ground beside him, his miniature bow joining the object as he turned to his dear friend. The wonder that the other openly expressed made the Briton's own lips curl into a smile as slow and cautious fingers inched forward and lightly grasped the side of the Iberian boy's palm. Suddenly, the tanner of the two turned to Arthur in a moment of shock, though the feeling fleeted quickly and a wide, toothy grin came to his lips as he realized it was the boy that always seemed to act like his Knight, his darling knight. With a gentle tug of his hand the Spaniard was following the blonde once more to a stream that trickled over smoothed, dark stones in their hidden secret paradise.

At the edge, Arthur patted a soft patch of bright green grass that almost mirrored the color of his own eyes for the young country of passion to sit on while he quickly raced off around a thick corner and left the tanned boy's sight. The Spaniard watched anxiously with a body veering to the left to see his friend return and sure enough, within a few moments, he came back with his hands pulled behind his back and walking slowly around the bush. His face held a considerably noticeable pink hue to it as he waddled back to Antonio, whom stared up with curious, brightly lit eyes and hands resting in the center of his folded legs. A burst of red and black was suddenly pushed in front of his eyes- a flower, a beautiful red and gold trimmed flower with tiny black dots peppering the inside of the sweet smelling plant. Oh, it was so lovely and smelled of the most comforting, subtle sweet smells like sugar and roses and everything happy all manifested into a single bloomed bud. Antonio's face had cracked a large grin and he gently took the plant from the blonde boy, who's own mouth had been pulled into a shy and mildly awkward grin.

Now, he had to do it now. It was the perfect moment. Each time the small Brit moved or inched forward he found himself unable to move and his face painted a bright crimson colored smeared with pale peach tones. He took a long pause and a big gulp of air, collecting his senses and settling down close to his lovely Prince and pressing his body against Antonio's. It wasn't hard! It was just a little kiss- he could do it, right? He was a very brave young man, just like Mama said. But for some reason the young Arthur found this scary than any big scaly fire breathing dragon his Mother had told him about in her wild fairy tales and he clutched at the clothing of his pants while small teeth ground down on the flesh of his lips. Just as he turned his head and began to look at the Spaniard, a warm press of lips was against his cheek and the blonde's eyes shot open and his face became as red as the strawberries that were in the palace garden. The feeling was gone before he knew what had hit him, leaving a flustered and stuttering young Brit and a giggling Spaniard who pulled the crimson colored floor up above his smiling face, though the petals were tickling his nose.

"But- But I was s'pose to kiss you!" he whined, pouting and folding his arms over his chest. The pout however, only gained him a giggle from the Spanish boy in response who slowly pulled the flower down away from his face.

"I kissed your cheek first, hah!" Antonio laughed and gently pinched at the kissed cheek, the blonde's eyebrows sinking down into a furious pout with puffed up cheeks as his companion continued to tease him.

"Well, you know what-" just then, Arthur leaned forward quickly and pressed his thin lips against the Spaniard's own, who in response froze at the contact and his cheeks burned with a bronze tinted blush. He clutched his flower tightly, not at all expecting the blonde boy to actually kiss him on the lips. Only the big nations did that when they really really liked someone.

Arthur pulled away with equally reddened cheeks and a tiny, confident smile now over his face as he settled down close to Antonio once more. This time, the young Iberian nation remained quiet as he leaned against the island nation and let his eyes wonder to the slowly streaming glass-like water in the stream. It was rather quiet, both boys staring in opposite directions though they were leaning with their shoulders pressed together. "I- 'm sorry, Toni.. " he murmured after a moment. ".. 's just, I know the old nations do it when they like each other lots 'nd lots, 'nd- 'nd I like you lots 'nd lots too... You're as pretty as the princesses and you're one of my friends 'nd stuff... " the voice came quietly and interrupted the nervous Spaniard's thoughts, who looked to the side and say the blonde staring down at his palms, which held a thin blade of grass and was twirling it around his fingers.

"It's alright, Arthur... I like you lots and lots too." Antonio leaned over and laid another small kiss to the blonde's cheek and grinned, poking it and letting a happy smile take over his previously blushing features. Arthur returned the grin, turning to the other nation and wrapping his arms around his neck and cuddling close to his best friend. The Spanish nation returned the hug and let a merry laugh leave his throat, a second one from the Brit following and both the boys hugging each other close and grinning. Well, they'd be more than late for dinner tonight, but it was more than worth it- being able to laugh with each other and share their first kiss. In the years to come, it might be denied, but neither of them would forget when it all began for them both.

When they started loving each other.


End file.
